My unknown daughter
by Something from outer space
Summary: set 21 years after Hannibal the book. A strange girl steps into his life...
1. Default Chapter

AN: - This story is set 21 years after Hannibal the book.  
  
New identity Hannibal Lecter sat in his office. Now under a new name he had set up a new practice in the heart of rural Wales, the last place he expected the police to find him. Doctor Markus jotted notes on the patient that sat infront of him. "What happened when you saw this?" He asked. The young lady thought for a moment. "I cried." She stated. Lecter wrote some more. "Okey Dokey that's all we can fit in to this session. My assistant will make you another appointment." He said. The young lady got up and left closing the door behind her. Lecter turned in his chair to look out at the west coast. The sun was setting and a stray memory came to his head.  
  
Flashback Clarice Starling lay on the bed in their home at Buenos Aries. She was in great pain. Clarice had been in labour for more than 10 hours. They could not risk going to the hospital because someone might recognise Lecter. "Hannibal I don't care what you do just get this thing out of me!" Clarice screamed. Lecter took a deep breath looking at his wife I have no choice he thought If this lasts any longer I risk losing her and the child. "Clarice. I'm going to do a c-section. I have some pain killers one of which is an epidural." Lecter told her. She looked at him panting. He took it as a sign, went to the little fridge in the bathroom and pulled out a little vile which he had taken from the hospital a few days a go. Then he took a needle and seringe and went over to Clarice. Lecter turned her on her side and inserted the needled into her spine in her lower back. It took a while for the drug to work so Lecter went about gathering the things he would need and sterilising them. When he was ready he took the harpy and made the incision in Clarice's large belly. After some quick work he lifted a small child from the mass of blood and muscle. "It's a girl!" He whispered. Lecter checked the baby and cut the cord and then examined the womb. He felt another lump in the womb and on further examination lifted another baby from Clarice's tired body. "It's twins. There's two" 


	2. Hannah

Hannah stepped out into the quiet street of Aberystwyth Town. She pulled her coat closer to her to ward off the cold sea breeze. Tonight the Aberystwyth Town Choir was performing at the arts centre and Hannah was one of the solo performers. Getting on the bus it was a short journey up the road to the Arts Centre. Hanging up her coat in the cloak room she ran into the building to join the rest of the singers. 

At 7.30 the choir took to the stage, the lights shone down on them blotting out the faces of the audience. They sang their first three songs, which were all classical then they changed to a more modern repertoire. The first of the solo artists came forward and sang, then a male and the last song of the came and Hannah stepped forwards to sing her solo piece. Even though she could not see most of the audience she felt their eyes upon her. When the music started she forgot all about the eyes and concentrated on her performance. When she was done she rejoined the choir for the gospel part of the song. When it was all over the audience clapped and cheered and the choir left the stage.

The bar was full of people when Hannah entered, a few of them stopped her on the way to the bar and told her she had done a fine job to which she smiled and thanked them. Finally reaching the bar she waited to be served. A gentleman joined her, he wore a dark fitted suit of fine quality, a crisp white shirt and a black tie. Hannah looked at him and smiled and he nodded politely. The barman finally asked her for her order and the drink was put in front of her. As she turned to leave a hand reached up and stopped her. A tall, lanky lad stood in front of her.

"Hey Deryn, what a pretty little song!" the lad said sarcastically. Hannah frowned and pulled her hand free from his.

"Hello Derek, thank you for the compliment. Excuse me." Hannah told him. Hannah made her way across the room to a vacant seat at one of the tables . Two of the choir members joined her and the started chatting about the latest reality TV show that was on. The man who stood next to her at the bar approached the group and asked if he could sit at the vacant seat at their table. The small group agreed and he sat down. Their topic turned to their personal lives.

"How's your mother Marie?" Hannah asked. The girl opposite her smiled weakly.

"She's better. She's having intensive rehab and she's getting some use back in left hand. How's your sister, last time we talked you said she had a new therapist." Marie answered. Hannah smiled and shook her head.

"Well you know my sister, I hope this one can withstand her." Hannah told her. The all chatted about their work day. When Hannah was finished she put on her coat and said goodbye to her friends and went home.


End file.
